I Could Get Used To This
by yellowsocks
Summary: Naley fluff. Post first marriage, preChris Keller.I had never wished for him. But then I got to know him, and it's like he was everything I ever wanted. He means the world to me.


A/N: i just...love this song? and it screamed naley to me. so, here goes nothing! it's kind of short, because it is. and i know i should be updating my leyton story, but this came to me. set after the naley wedding: take one, but before the whole chris keller mess.

normal - the story

_italics - song lyrics_

bold - flashbacks (& my authors notes, i guess)

disclaimer: one tree hill, and the song i could get used to this by the veronicas, don't belong to me.

**

* * *

I Could Get Used To This**

_You make me breakfast in bed, when I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss, I could get used to this_

"Good morning." Nathan said as he walked into the bedroom with a smile. Except it wasn't just the bedroom anymore. It was **our **bedroom now. It had been for a couple weeks. But it was still taking time to get used to it.

He bent over, kissing me deeply, and as he pulled away, he asked, "How would you like some breakfast in bed?"

I smiled happily, "I'd love that."

"Breakfast in bed, coming right up." And with that he was gone.

_You think I look the best, when my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist, I could get used to this_

I ran my fingers through my messy hair, and sighed. How the heck I got so lucky I'll never know. He was mine, all mine. And after years of hating him, and thinking he was only a stuck up jock, with a rich daddy who had abandoned my best friend and his mother, it was weird feeling like this. I had never wished for him. But then I got to know him, and it's like he was everything I ever wanted. He means the world to me.

_Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_

It's been like I'm living someone else's life the last little while. Everything's good for me. And I don't know what I did to make it that way, but that's how it is. I shut my eyes again. It still seemed to be too early to get out of bed.

"C'mon sleepy head, breakfast's ready." I heard him say a few minutes later.

I opened my eyes and he carried in a tray with toast, orange juice, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Thanks so much," I began, "But there's just one thing...I don't like the orange juice with the pulp."

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand, when I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss, and I could get used to this_

"I knew that too. Give me a minute, I'll get you something else." He said, taking the orange juice back into the kitchen.

Within moments he was back, a big glass of chocolate milk in his hand.

"Mmm, my favourite." I smiled.

"Anything for you." He said, sitting down next to me and kissing me once again.

I could get used to this.

_I'm feeling it comin' over me, with you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist, And I could get used to this_

It's like he's got me under some sort of spell. I'm hooked, and it's as if I don't even care.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too, Hales." He grinned, "Okay, you eat your breakfast. I'm going to make a phone call."

"Okay," I smiled, before digging into my breakfast.

_You love the songs I write, You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist, But I could get used to this_

I mean, you think something would've gone wrong by now, but everything's so...perfect. Nathan's so perfect. He looks at me, like no one else ever has. He talks to me, like he cares about me, something no guy but Luke ever did. He holds me like he never wants to let me go. And I don't want him to. I could be in his arms forever, and I'd be perfectly happy. Because he makes me happy.

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

I curled up into a ball on the couch, hugging my knees tightly. Nathan walked down the hall and into the room.

"Hales, what's wrong?" He asked, coming to sit down beside me.

"Are you sure we did the right thing? Getting married?"

He looked into my eyes, taking my hand in his, "Does it feel right to you?"

I just watched him for a moment, and I couldn't help but smiling, "Yeah."

"Then that's all that matters."

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand, when I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss, and I could get used to this_

"Almost done?" Nathan asks, snapping me back to reality.

I look down at my plate, seeing there's just a bite of toast left, so I pop it in my mouth and nod.

"Was it good?" He smiled.

"The best." I said, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Well thank you." He laughed, "But I thought Mac&Cheese was the best? It's the food of the gods, you know."

"Fine. The best **breakfast** ever."

"Works for me," He grinned.

"So," I smiled, "What do you want to do today?"

"Anything with you." He replies immediately.

I could get used to this.

_I'm feeling it comin' over me, with you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist, and I could get used to this_

* * *

**It's really early in the morning, and I wrote it in 15 minutes, so hey. It might be terrible, but if not, leave a review. It'd make me happy:)**

**oh, and...happy 2008 everyone:)**


End file.
